powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger Red
Summary The episode opens with a mother at a park singing "This Little Light of Mine" to her baby in a stroller. A group of Crybots start to approach her, when a voice from behind hushes them. They turn to see Scott and Ziggy. Scott continues, saying "You'll wake the baby." Ziggy then tries to follow up with a hero one liner, but it fails miserably. A fight breaks out at the playground, but Scott and Ziggy manage to knock them all out without letting harm come to the mother and child. Ziggy nearly falls off the playground as well, but Scott catches him in the baby stroller. After the joyful mother leaves, Scott calls Dr. K, saying visual was lost on the attack bot. Scott and Ziggy morph. Scott calls Flynn to come as he, Summer and Dillon are fighting Crybots in another area. Dr. K send coordinates to the rangers and they zoom over. When they arrive to find no attack bot in sight, Dr. K reports that it is 28 meters underground. When they try to call the Croc Carrier zord, it malfunctions and hurtles toward the city electric tower. As pieces of the tower begin falling toward civilians below, the rangers start to race to the rescue, but Dr. K orders them to head for the attack bot. Dillon turns to Scott for a decision. Flashback to Scott in the cockpit. It turns out to be a flght simulation, which Scott soon fails. As it ends, his father and commander, Colonel Truman and brother, Marcus Truman, approach. Scott remarks how the simulation was not fair, but Colonel Truman retorts that he is in the wrong business for fairness. As the three walk outside the building, Marcus defends his brother, saying how only one trainee has ever beaten Flight Simulation 42; himself. When Scott asks how he did it, Marcus replies, "How do I do anything? With style!" Colonel Truman then asks Marcus for his recommendation for second squadron leader to be put in a bright red confidential envelope and put on his desk by the end of the day. As Scott looks at a picture of his dad with his brother, the sirens go off and Marcus commands Scott to the hanger and to tun off all flight computers, "We're going dark." Cut back to present day. Scott commands the others to follow him to the electric tower to save the civilians. Afterwards, Dr. K is distraught that the rangers let this most dangerous attack bot get away. She is later seen at her computer trying to find the source of the malfunction, even though Ziggy comments she should go to sleep, then wonder where she sleeps. She doesn't answer, instead stating she miscalculated the energy levels needed to operate the zord. Ziggy teases her for making an all-too human mistake for once, which she replies, "It has happened before...once." Dr. K calls all five rangers to meet (though Ziggy is out cold in his cereal) and she tells them that a Remote Flux Overthruster Core Reactor will be needed to pull off the one man zord thing. Though she doesn't know where to find one, she knows Scott does. Flashback to the Eagle Squadron meeting. Said Flux Overthruster was put into the nose of Marcus' plane before the Battle of Corinth, said to give enhanced speed and maneuverability. The squadron heads out to defeat Venjix planes, but Colonel Truman holds Scott back and tells him to stay out of lead formation. Though Scott argues against this, Colonel Truman insists he's not ready. As Past Scott salutes his father in obedience, present Scott insists he does not take orders from him anymore (though he is still saluting). Colonel Truman refuses to give Scott the coordinates he needs, saying he is not ready once again and that Marcus would agree. Scott leaves, but manages to swipe the coordinates anyway. Sirens go off at the garage as the four rangers race to the viewing screen. The sensors detect movement just outside the city dome. When observed that the signal is oddly moving away from the dome, Dr. K enters and reveals it is Ranger Red's signal and that he left two hours before for a solo mission. When Dillon question why he let him go alone, she replies, "He's team leader. It was his call." Dillon suggests going after him, but Dr. K refuses, reminding them that this would increase the risk of Scott's detection. She then plays back radio transmissions from the Battle of Corinth, which lead right to a flashback. As the battle progresses, Marcus tries to lead the fire away from the rest of the squad. He then gets shot and starts losing altitude. Marcus reports, "This is Eagle 1's last transmission." Scott calls out his brother's name as his plane explodes in a burst of fire beside him. Scott them gets hit as well, but manages to eject himself. He lands in a crater in the desert outside the city, where he is picked up and patched up by Summer. Thy get on her motorcycle and speed of toward the city...which leads to the opening moments of the first episode. Back in the present, Scott comes upon his brother's fallen plane wreck. He comes across a detonation device and ...the bright red envelope with the squadron second leader recommendation. As he reads it, Crybots and the attack bot approach from behind.Dr. K reports that his position has been compromised. Scott quickly rips the Flux Overthruster out of the nose of the plane and runs for it, evading blasts from the enemy robots. The Crybots catch up to him, their weapons trained on him. Then...BOOM! Scott turns to see his father's gun aimed at the robots. Scott runs to the rescue jeep, relieved, and they make it back into the city to get the shields up. But, it's too late. the hoard of Crybots and the attack bot march into the city. Scott hops out to handle the situation, handing the Flux Overthruster to his dad. His father scolds him for doing something so reckless. "If Marcus were here..." But Scott interrupts the statement to say Marcus would have done the same thing. The jeep heads away and Scott morphs to Ranger Red to fight the robots. The Blue and Yellow rangers soon join him. They combine weapons to create the Road Blaster and destroy the monster. Venjix downloads to make the robot bigger. Scott calls in to Dr. K, who gets the Flux Overthruster online. Ziggy and Dillon sequence the Croc Carrier and head toward the battle. They transform it into the ValveMax Megazord. They soon defeat the attack bot. After Colonel Truman and one of his officials congratulate the rangers on the victory, they turn to see Dr. K asleep in the chair due to the lack of sleep the night before! Back at the base, Colonel Truman commands his official to make sure the disk with the coordinates is put away safely this time. When he goes back to his desk, he finds the bright red envelope lying there. He opens it to find the recommendation of...Scott Truman. Marcus thought Scott was ready afterall. Colonel Truman considers the photos of both sons...and smiles. Notes * It can be noted that Scott's history with his brother mirrors that of another red ranger- Leo Corbett and his brother, Mike Corbett from Lost Galaxy Both future red rangers felt inferior to their older brothers. Both older brothers apparently died at the hands of the enemy. Mike appeared to perish when he fell into an abyss on Mirinoi, but later returned because he merged with the Magna Defender. Whether or not Marcus is alive or if he will return is unknown at this point, but the similarities should be noted. * This episode has a similar structure to the previous episode, Ranger Green, flashing back and forth between past and present to recount how each ranger got to where the viewers first see them in The Road to Corinth